Catalyst
Catalyst '(previously known as ''アカネ (AKaNe) and ''100%'ミルク ''for a short period of time) is a YouTube singer with a smooth, mature voice. Her first upload on Youtube was in 2010, but she didn't start participating in the Youtaite community until July 2011, the year when she got casted in her very first chorus. Although she is probably more well known as an animator, she likes to covers underrated or non-mainstream Vocaloid songs. She also uses Vocaloid3 on occasions, and is also very active in participating for choruses on YouTube. List of Covered Songs # "Rainbow At Midnight~Everlasting Love~" (2012.04.26) # "Hero " (2013.12.31) # "Yonjuunana " (2014.01.27) # "Perfect Liar " (2014.03.08) # "The Roads of Battle " (2014.04.28) # "Alnair" (2014.05.09) # "Slaves of Machines" (2014.05.18) # "Linaria -Chapter 2-" (2014.06.27) # (2014.19.01) # "Just a Game" (2014.11.08) # "Carnival with You " (2014.11.16) # "Andante (Remixed)" (2014.12.4) # "Kokoro x Kokoro Kiseki" (2015.03.09) # "Izayoi Seeing" (2015.06.15) # "ORCA" (2015.07. 27) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" (2015.09.06) # "The Fairytale of Light and Darkness" (2015.11.07) # "To a Faraway Space" (2015.03.08) # "Nemurihime" (2016.04.26) # "Threadnation" (2016.05.18) Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # "Next Station...Diva " (Catalyst, Sabi, Jinhii) (2012.05.29) # "Märchen Boyfriend and Märchen Girlfriend " (Catalyst and Colin) (2014.04.04) # "Seasonal Feathers " (Catalyst and Aisu) (2014.04.14) # "Dreams and Cherry Blossoms " (Catalyst and Aisu) (2014.04.27) # "Yume Hanabi" (Catalyst and Melo) (2014.05.31) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" (Catalyst and Siderea) (2014.07.01) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (Catalyst and Taifuu) (2014.07.13) # "Just A Game" (Catalyst and Miyabi) (2014.09.20) # "The Butterfly, Flower and Spider" (Catalyst and Kumoshi and Riyumi) (2014.11.20) # "Corrupted Flower" (Catalyst and Cerberus) (2015.3.18) # "Word Game" (Catalyst and Colin) (2015.7.16) # "Usotsuki" (Catalyst and Naku) (2015.11.3) # "Amayumerou" (Catalyst and Riyumi) (2015.12.26) # "It's a Wonderful Cat Life" (Catalyst and Riyumi) (2016.1.30) Chorus Battle Participations #Catalyst & Maeko - KCEDB1 (Vocalist / Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] # Ѧr•y∀ - KCEDB2 (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] #► 破 壊 回 路 ◄ - VocaFX Chorus Battle (Vocalist / Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] #B E W I T C H I N G - ABCBA Chorus Battle (Vocalist / Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3] #Devil’s＊Decorum - Serendipity Chorus Battle (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] # Infini∞TEA - Teacup Trio Battle (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3] # тhε Ħεїღdaℓℓ Ѻяdεя - UtaWCB (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3] # Valkyria - Legend Chorus Wars (Vocalist / Animator) | R2 | R3 | R4 # 「CHAOS」- Fαвℓєѕ of Cʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Chorus Battle (Support Member) [R1|R2| R3] # ☀ReSound✮ - Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014 (Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3] # GLC: R18 - School of Chorus Battle 2015 (Vocalist - Shiroku / Animator) [R1 | R2 | R3 | R4] # Ponytail Maki Acoustics - Acoustic ♣ Duet Battle 2015 (Mixer) [R1 | R2 | R3] # 7*ƊAƳZ - Acoustic ♣ Duet Battle 2015 (Mixer) [R1 | R2 | R3 ] Roles in Choruses #*►TreBase☆Project◄* (Vocalist) #Electric ϟ Voices Chorus (Vocalist - Yuzuki) #ℒ❤ℰ♪ℒ❤ℰ Chorus (Vocalist) #xXEpicChorusuXx (Vocalist - Luka) #MrMusicChorus (Vocalist - IA) #Caramel Waltz Chorus (Vocalist - Meiko) #NuclearChorus (Vocalist - Rin) #KiramekiChorus (Vocalist - Luka) #IroMuzik Chorus (Miku / Animator) #aqυa◦cнorυѕ (Vocalist - Miku) #Dream Music Chorus (Vocalist - Iroha) #Dream☆Scape Chorus (Vocalist - Yuzuki / Animator) #Vocalution (Vocalist - Gumi) #PolySt★rSmile Chorus (Vocalist / Artist) #KagaMikuChorus (Vocalist - Miki) #KagamiVocaChorus (Vocalist - Miku / Animator) #Vocavocashota Chorus (Vocalist - Haku) #NicoStarChorus (Vocalist - Rin) #Angelic Vocal Chorus (Vocalist / Co-leader) #Echohorizon Chorus (Vocalist / Founder / Animator / Mixer) #TecHNo DeStructioN Chorus (Vocalist - Rin / Founder / Animator / Mixer) #AriaResonanceChorus (Vocalist - Luka) #BerriChorus (Vocalist) #Echo Moon Chorus (Vocalist) #VocaSynthesis (Vocalist - Meiko) #VocaKoe (Vocalist - Miku) #VocaSketch (Vocalist) #VocaGirlsChorus (Vocalist - Meiko) #κιηετιϲ Chorus (Animator) #Audioloid (Vocalist - Lily) #WorldAxisChrous (Vocalist - England / Animator / Artist) #Karakuri Chorus (Vocalist - Miki) #Kogane No Tsubasa Chorus (Vocalist - Luka) #Vocadroid (Vocalist - Luka) #『illuminate』☆ chorus (Vocalist - Yuzuki) #Sora no Kiseki Chorus (Vocalist - Mayu) #ⓢⓔⓝ☼ⓖⓞⓔ Chorus (Vocalist) #VocaTimes Chorus (Vocalist / Mixer) #ѕтar ѕιgn ★ projecт (Vocalist - Aquarius / Animator) #The Youtaite Project - Team Kirei- (Vocalist) #LinkChorus (Vocalist - CUL) #しきの音 (Vocalist) #YoriSaki✰Chorus (Vocalist - Lily) #Around Le World Chorus (Vocalist - Taiwan) #Jinsei❂Game Chorus (Vocalist) #fluorescent candy (Vocalist - Iroha) #Symphony ♫♪ Utopia (Vocalist - IA) #NyoPower Chorus (Russia / Animator) #VocaNami Chorus (Vocalist - Mayu) #su*GO*i Chorus (Vocalist - IA) #Mad School Dolls Chorus (Vocalist - Misao) #Voca♦Rise Chorus (Vocalist - Luka) #Ħorizon † Ŵings (Vocalist - Mayu) #HeartBeat Chorus (Vocalist) #DigitalMineField Chorus (Vocalist) #Vodiac★Chorus (Vocalist - Nuregami / Animator) #VocaTwin chorus (Vocalist - Kaoru) #UNM☆SKED✧RESON☆NCE (Vocalist / Animator) #Butterfly Dreams Chorus Group (Vocalist) #未来•ダイアグラム+ (Vocalist) #Toxic Crystal Chorus - Gruop QUARTZ (Vocalist) #♦Nightshade❈Academy♦ Chorus (Vocalist / Mixer) #Shiki Chorus (Backup Animator) #Shiki Chorus (Back-up Animator) #函数の合唱 (Co-leader / Vocalist - lnx / Animator / Mixer Assistant / Artist) #『Dє: Cоdёrs Chorus』 (Leader / Animator / Vocalist - Sniper) #✪Voca UpRoar✪ Chorus (Vocalist - Cat) #「αѕѕι∂υσυѕ♚ｃнιℓdяєη」 (Vocalist / Artist) #Paka Paka Chorus (Vocalist) #Ebi Chorus (Vocalist) #ɹoɹɹıɯ♋Image (Vocalist - IA) #69 Chorus (Vocalist - ☜（´・ω・｀☜）1234（ぐ・ω・）ぐ) #Shunkan (Ignotus Illusion) Chorus (Vocalist) #Cantillate Chorus (Artist) #VocaTimesDeux Chorus (Vocalist) #Otome Collabo (Animator) # acacia ✽ chorus (Vocalist) # Castle of Dreams (Mixer) # ☀GENISIS☀ (Vocalist - Luka) # Café Kuma (Vocalist) # Zirconia Chorus (Mixer / Guest Singer) # Shooting Stars Chorus (Singer) Trivia * The reason behind Catalyst's name remains forgotten, thus unknown. * She uses After Effects for animating and Audacity + Cubase 5 for mixing. * She uses a Blue Yeti microphone. * Favorite musicians: Neru, RiceRecords, MentaiRocker, MuryokuP, HitoshizukuP, SoundHirozon etc. * Idol animators: Mienohito, ke-sanβ, TSO, CHRIS, TOHRU MiTSUHASHi etc. * Her username is similar to the song "Tentai Kansoku (Star Observation)" by Bump of Chicken, but actually has nothing to do with it! * Her lifetime happiness = doughnuts, yaoi, HP, TCG games, and doughnuts Category:Female Youtaites Category:Animator Category:Youtaite